The Final Ending
by xGrellSutcliffx
Summary: This is what I believe what should have happened for Death Note. L shouldn't have died. I love Matt, Mello and Near, but it's hell without Panda-san! Besides the Kira laugh.  *Disclaimer* I don't own Death Note.


**On the rooftop, L and Light***

It was raining out; L on the roof and Light came outside, to find L standing there in the rain.

"What are you doing out standing there by yourself?" Light asked. L didn't heard and Light repeated. "What are you doing out there standing by yourself?" L smiled a bit and Light came walking over. "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

"Oh I'm not doing anything in particular just I hear the bells," L replied. Light looked confused.

"The bells?" Light asked.

"Yes, It might be just me but those bells are pretty loud today," L replied.

"I don't hear anything," Light said.

"Really, you can't hear it?" L asked. "It's been ringing (?) non-stop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, or maybe a wedding perhaps."

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Come on, cut it out, lets get back inside."

"I'm sorry, nothing I say makes sense anyways," L replied. "If I we're you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

"You're totally right," Light said. "Most of the things you say is complete nonsense. There'd be no end of my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes, I would say that's a fair incitement (?)," L said. "But I could say the same about you."

"Really, what's that supposed to mean?" Light asked.

"Tell me Light, when you we're born, was there actually a time you told the truth?" L asked.

"Where's this coming from, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "I do admit I stretch the truth here and there. However, finding a person that has never told a lie wouldn't be easy. Human beings aren't made to be like that; everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscious effort to not lie when I know it'll hurt others. That's my answer."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," L said. "Let's go back inside; we're both drenched." Light nodded and they both went inside.

***Time skip; after drying off and everything***

We we're all in the living room, discussing matters. L realized that Rem was no where to be seen, along with the Death Note, although he didn't say anything. After a few minutes, the alarms went off. L ran over to the computers and found out Watari had a heart attack. _Does this mean that I'm next too? _L felt a pain inside his heart, but after a few seconds of that hell, it went away. As the pain engulfed him for that moment, he saw Light smiling deviously. Afterwards, L pointed at Light in which everybody saw that Light was smiling deviously. _He's 98% most likely Kira. Nope, make that higher. 100%_.

"Are you alright?" the taskforce asked. L nodded. "Find Rem, now!" L yelled. Everybody began searching for Rem until they came across dust on the ground in a huge pile. On top of the pile was a book, which L guessed was the Death Note. It was open to a certain page. Light picked it up and chuckled for a second but frowned after he saw that L's name wasn't finished. It read:

_Quilish Wammy_

_L Law-_

L's name was never finished; therefore nothing happened to L. However, Rem got Watari's name and was able to kill him. L took the book from Light and raised an eye-brow, whoa wait, he has no eye-brows so he stared at Light. The other's did the same and gasped once they realized what happened. _That's it, Light is Kira. This should be enough proof now. I'm guessing that Rem was put into this situation and that since she wrote Watari down first, she was unable to get L's name due to being to slow. _

"Using this as evidence, we are able to deduct that you, Light Yagami, is in fact Kira," L said. Matsuda grabbed Light and put hand-cuffs around him. After Light objecting, Light finally admitted it, and was sent for death- sentenced.

___Although this case made him lose a long friend of his, almost like a father, he was a bit proud that he had somebody that cared for him and helped him throughout this case. _


End file.
